<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody Wants to Rule the Bedroom by Helamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272536">Everybody Wants to Rule the Bedroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine'>Helamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>酒后小故事 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Muse (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Sequel, Domestic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>卧室无聊日常流水账</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Bellamy/Chris Wolstenholme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>酒后小故事 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everybody Wants to Rule the Bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*wolstenbell短打，前篇：<i>High Fever</i>，姊妹篇：<i>Orange Tabby Sweetheart</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在他们搬进新房子的时候，没有人腾出心思考虑将来会发生什么，当时一切都很混乱，也情有可原。有一个多月他们睡在同一张床上，无暇顾及新装修令人不适的气味，每天的要事是喝水，每周的工作是做爱，而Chris额外的任务是顶着黑眼圈安抚精神状态欠佳、常常半夜闹腾的Matt。</p>
<p>事后Dom抱着同情心理采访了当事人，不愿透露姓名的贝斯手拒绝分享感想。不过心累之余他还是成功做到了一件事：他们不用睡一张床了。当然，这栋房子不止一间卧室，客房放的也是双人床，只不过狭窄一些，床和墙相隔的走道对Chris来说难以自如转身。他们毫不犹豫地事实同居，又义正辞严地坚持分房睡，于是Matt被赶到了那间客房，而Chris可以舒适地占据那张柔软大床。</p>
<p>Dom对此评价道：Chris迈出了人类反抗Bellamy的一大步。Matt哼了一声，拍了拍Chris的后背：你不要挑拨我们的关系，说得好像赶走外来入侵物种似的。鼓手表情微妙地看了眼Chris，发现后者也微妙地看着他，他们只好再微妙地看向外来入侵物种。“祝你们同居愉快，”Dom结结巴巴地说，场面过于尴尬，他不得不落荒而逃。</p>
<p>如此协定的第二天清晨，Chris感到自己被绑架了，鼻子捂在棉花里，眼前一片漆黑，不自由的双手被压在什么重物下面。他花了点力气把压在自己身上的绑匪掀到一边，发现本来应该垫在脑袋下的枕头在未知人为原因下蒙到了脸上，本应在客房里打呼的Matt再次入侵了他的卧室。</p>
<p>“嘿，”Chris睡眼惺忪地摇醒他，“走错地了？”</p>
<p>Matt把他的枕头也抢走了。</p>
<p>作为一个犬派，Chris网上冲浪的时候也乐于看宠物博主发的照片，他们中有一部分猫狗双全，和平共处，着实令人羡慕。大部分照片是猫猫狗狗腻歪在一起，猫扒拉狗，狗不理猫，然而和谐的表象之下总要有一方让步，比如那些屈辱地失去自己家园（大而蓬松的狗窝）只能放逐于异乡（小而精致的猫窝）的大型犬，镜头忠实地记录了这一切。博主还为此取了名字：统治者，其意不言而喻。</p>
<p>眼前的场景让他不禁想起了那些照片。尽管从外表来说，Matt相比短毛猫更像它们的猎物，但小型动物之间总是不差上下。Chris发誓，他看着那组照片发出开怀大笑的时候，绝没有想到有一天自己也会面临这般境地。</p>
<p>Matt拍了拍他，命令他接着睡觉。Chris注意到他还戴了一顶歪歪扭扭的滑稽睡帽，快要从一头凌乱头毛上滑下去。</p>
<p>“你是个大人了，要独立睡觉。”Chris苦口婆心道。</p>
<p>Matt很快进入新角色：“爸爸，我的儿童节礼物呢？”</p>
<p>“现在才五月份……你根本就醒着吧？”Chris叹了口气，把乱挥的爪子从脸上挪走，“解释一下，你什么时候过来的？”</p>
<p>呈大字面朝下的人形不动了，开始发出均匀而刻意的鼾声。Chris注意到窗帘不知何时被拉开了一道缝，阳光就照在Matt的屁股上；接着他顺理成章地注意到现在是早晨，而男人会晨勃。在过去的一个月里他们没有关注过这个问题，不用考虑多少乐队的事（辛苦还在工作的Dom和Morgan了），床伴就躺在旁边，可以把遵从本能的优先级排在最前。</p>
<p>再腻下去他们就又要一起解决生理问题了。</p>
<p>他费力地把枕头从Matt怀里抽出来，没了东西抱的Matt手脚像八爪鱼一样缠了上来，皮肤接触的地方还有一处粗糙，昨天Matt在厨房菜刀划了手，被Chris按着贴了创口贴。他几乎动弹不得，只好再次出声：“我去你床上睡。”</p>
<p>“为什么？”Matt不满地冒头，“你怎么跟宠物狗换窝似的？前天不还这么睡的嘛。”</p>
<p>Chris只好尴尬地躺下，任旁边人的手在他正面胡乱摸索，就要摸到内裤边的时候他及时制止了Matt——他居然制止成功了，Matt不明所以地侧过脸看着他，还天杀地舔了舔嘴唇。Chris感到自己被一股巨大的无力感淹没：“我们应该冷静一下。”</p>
<p>他有预感，如果之后跟Dom说起这件事，鼓手的反应绝对是：“冷静一下？你居然这么说？”</p>
<p>“嗯？”Matt懒洋洋地挤出一个音节，“你不要解决一下吗？”</p>
<p>Chris快要打起了腹稿，他不擅长即兴长篇大论，也很少和别人推心置腹，此时占据他大脑的想法甚至要酸到胃里去了：难道只有他一个人在纠结？Matt不像会纠结的那种人，除了写歌，他大多数时候看上去都没心没肺。他知道Matt当然也不是表面看上去那样，他也不是，不然他也不会在这纠结了。他们现在的关系和一个多月前有什么区别？如果十分幸运地，Matt也和他想的一样——尽管他们俩都没明说过——那他坚持分开睡的意义何在？更何况他们已经住在一幢房子里了！</p>
<p>最终纠结败给了生理需求，箭在弦上不得不发，他叹了这个早上的第三声气，捏了捏Matt柔软的脸，又拍了拍那只阳光下暖烘烘的屁股，等待那双雾气朦胧的蓝眼睛缓缓睁开迷茫地望着他。</p>
<p>Matt反常地没有反应，一动不动。“Mattie？”他试探地喊道。</p>
<p>Matt发出了均匀而自然的鼾声。</p>
<p>贝斯手咬牙切齿地冲向卫生间，发誓今天晚上一定要彻底说清楚，赶在明天早上争夺卧室控制权一幕重演之前——想到这里他又折了回去，把趴着睡呼吸不畅的Matt翻了过来再盖好被子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>文中提到的照片：<a href="https://www.boredpanda.com/funny-cats-stealing-dog-beds/">点这里</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>